Night
by Kushiro
Summary: On a dark, cold night in the Ishvar desert, two soldiers discuss their future. no pairing, no spoiler, manga-verse


Disclaimer: No, I don't own the character, they belong to the creator of FMA, only the idea is mine (as if you care).**  
**

**Night**

The man stared out into the darkness ahead. A big strobe light illuminated the area within 10 meters of his post. But outside that perimeter, everything's engulfed in complete darkness, suffocating darkness. Not even a star could be seen. The wind howling across the desert sounded like horde of beast screaming for preys, or wronged souls lusting for revenge.

He pulled his army cape closer, trying in vain to wane off the chill he felt inside. No one told him Ishvar could be so cold. When they mentioned the desert, it's always the steaming heat or the endless sand. But they failed to mention the freezing cold. It made any brave men long for home, but home was far away. And here he was with his companion, sharing this midnight shift in this god-forsaken place.

He glared at his watch, 45 minutes to go, sigh, he missed his bunk bed.

And above all, he missed Gracia, his long time girlfriend. They should have been married by now, and he should be coming home every night to her, chatting over dinner, but that was all dreams now, thanked to this stupid war.

Maybe he won't make it back alive, maybe Gracia was being pest by other men during he's absence. Damn this war! Why can't they just leave those Ishvarite alone?

He turned his eyes to his companion, a silent, stalwart youth, whose stern expression too mature for his age. Dark eyes sleepy under half closed eyelids, but he knew those eyes would be alerted whenever danger fall.

'I wonder what Gracia is doing?' he heard himself open on a subject he loved so much. 'You know, she usually prepares lamb chop when day get so cold. And she will serve it with onion and spice source. Man, that smell!' He sighed wistfully, 'just imagine going home to that! It makes any dog day worth it.'

His companion gave him a bored look, but said nothing.

'You must come over for dinner one day, Roy. You do know that she's an excellent cook, right?'

Roy smirked, 'How could I not? You've told me so much of her virtues it won't be my fault if I fall in love with her.'

Hughes laughed, 'it won't. But don't. I don't want to kill you yet.' Then he smiled wistfully, 'if I could make her my wife, I'll be one lucky man'

'You will be one lucky bastard.'

'Whatever, I got the woman I love.' Then he added slyly, 'hey, what about you?'

'What about me?'

'What about you? What kind of woman do you love?'

'Oh, pretty girl. I don't mind what type she is, as long as she is beautiful.'

No kidding, Hughes thought, every single woman Roy had dated was good looking. And he had dated so many that it defied human nature. But Hughes also knew that Roy didn't really care for any of them.

'Not your hobbies, I'm talking about the type you would take home to you mom.'

Roy pulled a shocked face, 'what? Give up a forest for one tree? There're too many beauties out there!'

'But sooner or later you got to settle down!'

'Make it later, I got bigger game to play.'

'More a reason to settle down. Find someone to look after your personal life, a haven to return to. That way, you can concentrate on your goal.'

'Stop patronizing me, I can take care of myself!'

'Think you need it.'

Roy turned back to the darkness outside, a look of contemplation on his face. It's hard to tell what's in his mind when he's like that. Hughes knew him for years, but still can't tell what he's thinking now, when he gazed out into the darkness, with eyes that seems to pierce through it all.

'If I'm going to find someone,' when Roy finally spoke, his voice was soft and low, as if half speaking to himself. 'I would rather find someone I trust.

I don't know about love, but as a soldier, trust is the only thing that matter to me. The battle I intend to fight is beyond here, beyond now. I need some trusty game pieces to play with. People I can trust my back to, tough enough to fight in all weathers. It won't be easy to find a lady that fit these descriptions.'

'Who know? You may be lucky.'

'She'll be something out of millions then. But if she does exist, I'll be the one for her.'

'Ha, bastard. What if she's taken?'

'It's of no consequence.'

Arrogant brat, Hughes laughed, but this is the Roy he loves.

'Enough of that, as to your chess piece, you can count me in.'

Roy smiled, 'you will be more than that. You'll play this game with me, as my advisor.'

'Oh, is that so? But I wouldn't stand by your side, probably stationed myself behind your opponent, giving out clues.'

Roy laughed, 'Excellent plan, I knew I can count on you.'

The wind was still blowing, but the night wasn't so cold now. Trust eh? It sure felt good.

From the barrack, two soldiers are seen walking slowly toward their post. Roy started picking up things, readying for the relief.

That night, as Hughes lay in his hard bunk bed, he whispered a prayer to whatever deities were listening,

'May you soon find your queen.'


End file.
